REACH for the SKYE
by Nebula Moon
Summary: Sakura was an adorably weird psychiatrist. Nobody could understand why she denounced herself as heir to Skye Corp. five years ago...everyone except the short-tempered patient named Syaoran Li. Pleez R&R!
1. Sakura Amazaki?

**Reach for the Skye**

**By ****Neb**** Moon**

**Chapter One**

Summary:

_Sakura was an adorably weird psychiatrist. Nobody could understand why she denounced herself as the future heir of Skye Corp. International five years ago. Nobody but a short-tempered, patient named Syaoran Li who keeps showing up everywhere! What are his true motives?_

**~*~*~Flashback~*~*~**

**"I have no intentions of becoming the future President of Skye Corp. International." announced a rather plain, young woman with brown hair to the room of reporters, important businesspersons and advisors. **

**Everyone's face showed a mix of shock, bewilderment, anxiety, anger, and concern as their ears focused on the petite woman's clear voice. "I would like to apologize for my abrupt decision towards this huge step in Skye's growth, but I feel that I am unable, no, incapable of having such large responsibilities. Thank you, that is all."**

**The reporters and their camera operators hurriedly pressed the young woman quick questions— this could be tomorrow's front page news! With their bright lights, cameras, and microphones they surrounded the woman almost instantly.**

**"Miss Amazaki, are the rumors true that you are the legitimate daughter of Mr. Fujitaka Kinomoto, the current President?"******

**"Are you really a psychiatrist? Are you giving up this position in order to follow your dreams of opening a chain of insane asylums and mental correctional facilities?"**

**"Did you really change your last name—did you denounce your family name so that you didn't have to become the heir to Skye Corp?"**

**An armada of men in black suits promptly shooed the reporters and built a wall around the young woman, whose impeccable face was emotionless and blank. Her vibrant emerald-green eyes brimmed with hidden, crystal tears.**

**~*~*~*~**

**Snowflakes tumbled down from the sky and danced in the crisp, winter air. People bundled up in bright scarves and hats, children shoveled snow and made snow angels, and couples linked arms in hopes of sparking warmth. **

**Inside an apartment compound, one of the most complex and brilliant women lived solo in no. 113. The rooms were interior decorated by professionals, the colors were rich pastel hues, and her wooden floors waxed to perfection. **

**"Sakura, did you lock your apartment door?" asked a rather blunt, but worried Touya.**

**"Yes, I did." Sakura monotonously replied as she rolled her eyes. She was a successful, 29-year old psychiatrist and owner of five mental correctional facilities, and yet, Touya still saw her as his little kid sister.**

**"Did you remember to check your mail box and e-mails?" **

**"Yes."**

**"Pay the bills?"**

**Sakura glanced at the pile of 'urgent payment' documents and 'due this week' receipts on her breakfast table. "Yes."**

**"Replace the broken window?"**

**"Er—" she glanced at the window, which was bound with rolls of duck tape. "Yes."**

**"Turn off the stove after making evening tea?"**

**Sakura gasped as she dropped the phone and went to turn off the stove. The steaming kettle, which had turned bright red and orange, had puffs of steam emitting from the spout.**

**"Crap…totally forgot about the kettle." Sakura grumbled as she mindlessly picked up the phone by the cord, and braced herself for the worst.**

**"Sakura…I'm getting worried about you. You're 30 years old—"**

**"I'm 29, and by my knowledge, I'm not over the hill yet."**

**"Yes, but you should be obsessed with marriage and having little, drooling babies, and wailing about your frazzled family life!" Touya practically hollered the last part in the phone piece and Sakura pulled the phone a foot away from her ear. **

**"I like being single! Is it a crime not to marry?" Sakura retorted, as she tried to explain to her stubborn brother the advantages of being unmarried.**

**"Besides, you're not married, either!" she pointed out.**

**"I'm a guy, Sakura, men can have marriages at the age of 45. You're a wonderful, smart, young woman—I don't understand—why are you single still?"**

**Touya**** had no clue what was going on in Sakura's mind. She had tried dating men—young and old—but none of them held her interest very long. There was always something wrong with them: their personality, their unstable extended family, their annoying habits, their IQ, so many things…**

**"There are some great, single guys I know, how about I introduce you to—"**

**"Touya, I'm sorry, but I gotta go! I'll talk to you later! Love you, bye." Sakura hurriedly hanged up and leaned her head against the cold kitchen wall. She breathed slowly, counting to ten in her head, and murmured, "Him and his brilliant ideas…they always turn bad. Especially with suitors…"**

**~*~*~*~**

**AN:// This is just an introduction, but what do you think? Should I seriously consider continuing this story? I want your feedback, folks! It keeps the fingers moving along! **

**Thanks for reading my story!**

**Please review! ^_____~******


	2. Knight in Shining Armor

**REACH for the SKYE**

**by**** the one and only, Nebula Moon**

**AN:// Aw… I loved all the reviews— so I wrote a second chapter! See how this genius's mind works? ^_____^ Just keep 'em coming steady, and I'll make sure the next installment comes!**

**Disclaimer: CCS is an amazing piece of work by Clamp. I envy their genius. **

Summary (short and sweet): 

Sakura Amazaki = psychiatrist with a mysterious past dealing with Fujitaka

Touya Kinomoto = skeptical/ worried of Sakura's marriage chances

Syaoran = in this chapter; all connected with Sakura and Skye Corp… for some odd reason.  ^ ^

Skye Corp. International = One heck of a wealthy business empire that has been run by the Kinomoto family for nine generations.

**~*~~**~~*~**

**Chapter Two**

**"KKKYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"******

**A shrill scream pierced through the dark silence that enveloped the tall apartment complex. The owner of the scream came from none other than room no. 113….**

**Sakura eased herself at her working desk with a cup of steaming coffee in hand. The piles of files, stacks of blanch papers, and colored sticky notes told her that it was going to be a long, busy night. **

**Tonight, sleep seemed to be out of the question. The recurring memory from five years ago continued to haunt her….with the exception of the people and reporters turning into blood-sucking vampires with hooks for hands and chasing her around with flashing cameras. **

**They all wanted a piece of her and they looked pretty darn intent. Even for a dream…**

**Right before any of the distorted vampires managed to perforate her neck with their hungry canines, a young man batted them away with one sweep of his long, ancient sword.**** They would cower away from him, and like any knight in shiny armor, he turned to look at her. AND like any decent, romantic dream Sakura had, the man's face was hidden by the shadows. _Darn…_**

**As a professional psychiatrist, Sakura concluded that her dream was nothing more than a memory that was horribly distorted. Still, she analyzed her dream a hundred times and was somewhat disappointed when the dream-evaluation books stated that "someone very, very special will enter your life and you must grab onto the person at whatever the costs."**

**It sounded pretty shadowy to Sakura.**

**She pulled her yellow shawl tighter around her small shoulders as she gently picked up the first manila file.  **

**Her eyes scanned the loopy cursive handwriting the doctor had written about the patient with practiced ease, taking in key points and data. **

**The very first thing Sakura did when evaluating her patients was their appearance in the photo. It was amazing what you could pinpoint about one's character through their physical features… although some may say otherwise.**

**He was incredibly handsome with messy brown hair, and it wasn't styled with gel and a flat iron, it appeared to be completely natural. **

**_He's_****_ down-to-earth…_**

**He was gifted with unblemished, golden skin, a boyish nose, and stern, rosy lips.**

****

****

**_He probably looks just like his father…_**

**And**** goodness…his spectacular amber eyes. They held an intense and authoritative air, yet a faraway, distant gaze, as if he was deep thought. Sakura couldn't shake the odd feeling that this man reminded her of Touya and his penetrating gaze.**

Patient A443256

Name: Li Syaoran

Age: 26 (AN:// this means he's three years younger than Sakura)

Origin: China

**Sakura skipped the embarrassing personal facts about the man's height, weight, sex, and etc.**** There was no point in reading them, so she flipped through the pages, until at last, she came to the sad conclusion. What was wrong with the man?**

Diagnosis: severe symptoms of OCD

**"Obsessive Compulsive Disorder."**** Sakura murmured under her breath as she gazed at the three bold letters on the blanch paper. She allowed her eyes to lower to the final paragraph on the sheet. The doctor's obvious frustration was shown in her stiff, choppy handwriting. "Oh boy, she was sure peeved." **

Medication: None, but strongly recommended

Observations: Patient does not trust anyone, extremely disagreeable and rigid. Unable to carry out normal conversations, due to accusing and violent nature. Obsessed with work and Skye Corp. International, esp. with the next heir. Drinks on a weekly basis, for unknown stress reasons. Needs serious therapy and medication. I recommend Dr. Sakura Amazaki…

**The rest was unread, since Sakura dropped the file in shock and her emerald pupils widened in horror. This man, her future patient, was obsessed with none other than the thing she feared most. **

****

****

**_How traumatic could you get? _**

**By nervous instinct, she gulped down the steaming coffee and let the burning liquid slide down her throat. God, at least the hot sensations told her she wasn't having a nightmare again.**

**She calmed herself down by rationalizing the situation. Sakura could easily pass the patient onto a different therapist or psychiatrist. There were plenty of them— willing and ready to work for Sakura Amazaki, one of the most successful women in the fields of psychology and sociology. **

**"That's it… I'll just say I'm too busy. That's it." Sakura sighed as she picked up the next manila folder.**

**Sakura's eyes roamed over the patient's information without much attention, as her entire focus was on the discarded manila folder that lay by its lonesome on the floor, where she had dropped it.**** She shook her head and did her usual ritual, gazing at the person's picture and guessing their personality.**

**The picture was that of a young female with raven black hair that reached far below her shoulders. A haughty smirk graced her features as though she was born with it. Her brown eyes sparkled with devious mischief and the only thing Sakura could think of was, "I'd hate to be on her bad side."**

**Sakura read her name carefully, "Meilin Rae."**

**It was very pretty, and the young woman was very lovely herself. Except that smirk… it betrayed the woman's spoiled and demanding character.**

Patient L567003

Name: Meilin Rae

Age: 22 

Origin: China 

**Once again, Sakura skimmed through the pages until the main point came into view.**

Diagnosis: OCD and Narcissistic Behavioral Problems

**"Double the trouble." Sakura said aloud as she once again noticed the doctor's agitated handwriting on the white document, a deviation from her smooth, loopy handwriting. **

Notes: Needs help asap!!! Obsessed with Patient 443256 and his past, present, and future being. Rants protectively about his relationships with women and overall, with anyone. I recommend Dr. Sakura Amazaki…

**"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE DOCTORS?" Sakura bellowed as she threw the file down on the pile of manila folders. "CAN THEY NOT DEAL WITH THEIR PATIENTS ON THEIR OWN? MUST I TAKE CARE OF EVERYTHING?" **

**Sakura stalked to her kitchen and filled a glass with chunks of ice. She slowly crushed each ice cube mercilessly in her jaw. She liked to think that Patient A443256, or Syaoran Li, was the ice cube and she was the predator, the Dalai Mama, the Queen, the victor, the winner, the scary psychiatrist.**

**"Perhaps…" she voiced aloud, "I shall meet with this nutcase who is obsessed with Skye Corp. International and its next heir. Perhaps, he may enlighten my fears and wash away the pain like my dreamy knight in shining armor."**

**She laughed at the silliness of the whole idea.**

**A knight in shining armor?******

**Feh****, that only happens in farfetched romance novels…**

**If only she knew…. **

***~*~*~***

**AN:// How was it? Were the characters dangerously OOC? Well, there supposed to be, so please be understanding that this is, well, a fan fic. **

**^____^ I appreciate every single review, so keep them coming~  **


	3. Shortlived Happiness

**REACH for the SKYE**

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Clamp owns Card Captor Sakura and all its glory...me, well, I just like to write fan fics. Enough said, moving along...

-

-

-

[7:59 A.M.]

Just hours beforehand, Sakura had adamantly, even arrogantly, declared that she would meet the guy with the incredible amber eyes. (dare she add, her prince in shining armor?)

Well, now she was having second thoughts. Major second thoughts.

_Right, so I'm going to meet this guy who's an obsessive compulsive about none other than the one thing I hate most. Wonderful...yeah... I'm going to ask some solid, professional questions, nothing too hard. Hopefully he won't bite my head off. (insert sarcastic laugh) Right, piece of cake. Right, what the hell am I THINKING??? He's nuts about Skye Corp! I'm NUTS! I should just go home and eat tons of ice cream and just hide...yeah... Wait, no... Yes... NO! YES! NO! NO! NO!  
  
_

_Great time to fight with your conscience, Sakura. _she ended dismally, as she stood in front of the doors to House of Blossoms, her most successful correctional facility, aka "her pride and joy". Occasionally, and much to Touya's utmost aggravation, she found herself calling it her "baby". He always muttered along the lines of "Went and got herself crazy with work, although I had my doubts about her insanity from the beginning."

And why shouldn't she? It took almost a year of building, several to create the designs for the building, and almost half of Sakura's lifetime to save enough money for it. With two stories, three elevators, marble tiles, modern bathroom facilities, and state-of-the-art technology, it was a grand architectural feat and the turning point of Sakura's career.

After House of Blossoms won several awards for cleanest facility, most efficient methods, and best smiling staff, Sakura was soon invited to talk shows and radio stations to advertise. And then, BAM! Word spread by mouth and ear like an epidemic, and she became what most people would like to call the "epitome of women achievement." The mayor even gave her a medal for outstanding effort. No doubt the man did it just to get reelected. Oh well, that's how the world runs nowadays.

Still, Sakura felt humble when she met with her elders, and she still felt like an ant in comparison to the rest of the world. Silly things like awards and national recognition were "nice" in her opinion, but only at that. To her, life had much more higher goals than strutting around and boasting.

No wonder so many people adored her and hated her at the same time.

But the problem at hand was not that. It was this: Sakura was extremely doubtful of herself. And now she going to meet a person, a link, to something in her past that she would have loved to have forgotten altogether. It had been five years since she had spoken with her father…ever since their fight…

_Silly me, getting all sentimental before meeting a patient, how unlike me!_ Sakura gently interrupted her train of thought as she entered the building, smiling big, fake smiles to all her employees and staff members. Inside, everything was crumbling and she wanted to scream at all of them: _Can't you see? I'm sad and lonely! Somebody, anybody, help me! Make me happy! Please, anybody, make me whole again_… Sakura couldn't shake off the feeling that today was going to be bad.

…really bad.

After checking her ID with the head guard and greeting a few other employees, she safely reached the heavenly confines of her office. Almost as soon as she settled in her swerving leather chair, her secretary, Miss Daidouji, entered her office. She also carried an ugly brown duffel bag (that resembled Santa's goody bag, it being so stuffed and bulky) in one hand and a crisp manila folder in the other.

Sakura inwardly stated the obvious, it's "Monday Mail Madness" where it seemed like the whole world was trying to complain about their aches and pains to her. Quite a pain in the ass, in her opinion, but on the other hand, quite necessary. Heaven forbid, the public would go wild if they couldn't exercise their daily democratic rights! Sometimes…as in, one in a thousand, the letters actually did what their original purpose was for, to offer sound and logical ways to improve House of Blossoms.

But that was rare, very rare indeed.

Miss Daidouji can be simply described as a close friend of Sakura's, fiercely opinionated, and blessed with stunning, ravishing looks with her creamy complexion, amethyst eyes, and long lavender curls. Usually quite well-mannered, Sakura was slightly taken aback when Miss Daidoujii announced, "Sakura, you are so fucking screwed."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Sakura asked worriedly, getting up and walking towards her friend.

"This." Tomoyo bluntly said by showing Sakura the manila folder.

"What's so bad about a manila…"

"—Li Syaoran, for crying out loud! Who's the bitch that tried to land this nutcase on you?! Was it that no good Naomi? I swear I'm going to have a word with that woman! And I bet she knows all about your past incident, and she didn't even blink twice before recommending…"

"WAIT! Hold the gun, Tomoyo, you're going way ahead of yourself!"

"Sakura! Your new patient is obsessed with Skye Corporation! That's like, seriously messed up!"

"I know…I know…"Sakura trailed off as she walked towards her window. After a few moments, she motioned Tomoyo to join her.

Tomoyo gulped down the rest of her fiery accusations and acquiesced to Sakura's silent command. She remained two steps behind Sakura, reluctantly losing herself in the peaceful scenery outside Sakura's window. Sakura had stubbornly demanded that an artificial waterfall (decked with real rocks and pretty gravel) as well as a rose garden be planted in the middle of the building, so that the patients, as well as the staff, could enjoy a little bit of nature…and lose themselves in its sheer beauty.

Sakura began softly, as though she was talking to herself, as if headstrong and confused Tomoyo wasn't standing a few steps behind her:

"You know, I thought I forgot all about Skye Corporation, those bloody man-hunting reporters, and that awful press conference…but above all, my father's face. My brother wasn't there because of some urgent business with Taiwan, so he doesn't really know what happened. He only has pieces of what the media spilled and broken parts of conversations, so he doesn't really understand why I can't…well, talk to my dad."

Sakura paused by coughing, but Tomoyo knew better than to fall for that. Sakura was a delicate person by nature, and just voicing these thoughts aloud was enough to break her heart…

Still, she continued, determined to finish what she started, "I'm not proud or overly full of myself, I was just…ashamed and disappointed…and hurt beyond all words. My father practically rejected me afterwards…he couldn't bare to look at my face…We fought for the very first time and probably, I'd have to say, for the very last time. So, I decided to continue pursuing my dreams and here I am, five years older, slightly wiser, successful, and still regretting what I said to my dad. I guess that about wraps it up."

"Omigosh…Sakura…I…it wasn't my place to ask...You didn't have to tell me…"

Sakura flashed an all-knowing smile and retorted, "It's not like I had a choice. So Tomoyo, dontcha think I should give my past a final fighting chance before throwing in the towel? I mean, I don't want to be 100 years old and still griping about what I said five years ago!"

"True…" Tomoyo replied, having returned to her thoughtful, careful self. "Just be careful, Sakura, a heart can only take so much…"

Sakura, who had already snatched her supplies and the manila folder and was just about to step outside, stopped, turned around, and gave Tomoyo a crushing bear hug before hurriedly leaving.

Tomoyo smiled as she left Sakura's office and decided against all odds that Sakura was going to be ok. With her eyes closed, humming her favorite radio tune, Tomoyo walked towards her desk in good humor. Against better judgement, she twirled on her heels and without properly looking, plopped down on her swerving chair, feeling lightweight and carefree.

But as soon as she made contact, all the good feelings vanished into thin air. There was something or someone beneath her! Stunned speechless, she turned her face, only to be nose-to-nose with a handsome bespectacled man with calm deep blue eyes and swaying black hair. He seemed mysterious, yet strangely familiar…

"Miss Daidouji, I presume? Although I quite like you on my lap, your fellow colleagues may grow a bit suspicious…"

_[Where the hell did he come from?!]_

Tomoyo shot upwards, horrified to have not noticed earlier. "Apologies, sir, I think my lack of coffee is making me slow today! Please accept my deepest apologies."

"No need, like I said, I liked having you on my lap."

_[What a perverted weirdo_…] Tomoyo thought inwardly as she laughed nervously, for the sake of being polite.

"May I have the pleasure of buying you a cup of coffee?"

_[Holy shit, no!]_ Tomoyo's eyes widened to the size of china as she stammered a bit too earnestly, "Oh, n-no th-thank you, I'll be just fine…Er, are you here for an appointment with someone?"

"No, I'm actually a... _close friend_ to Syaoran, whose a new patient here. I got bloody well lost looking for him, which was why I was waiting for _Dr. Sakura Amazaki_…"

_[You don't say... Man, today must be my lucky day-- sitting on a random guy who happens to be friends with that Skye Corp. nutcase!]_

Like a lighting bolt, Tomoyo linked arms with the handsome, strange man, smiling sweetly as she led him to the closest coffee vendor, "You were saying…?"_ [you womanizing fiend!]_

"Ah, the name is Eriol Hirragizawa." _[Ooh...he must be foreign...]_

"What an interesting name! My name is Tomoyo Daidouji. I'd love to show you where Mr. Li is. In the mean time...you were saying about Syaoran and Dr. Amazaki?" _[C'mon, spill it!]_

-

-

-

AN: I PROMISE that the next chapter will be SS, although their relationship is going to be one hell of a rocky one. It'll be fun! I know, I'm updating at the lightning speed of a sloth in hibernation. This fan fic has been collecting dust for the past few months or so... I was motivated from my writing slump by a friendly reviewer, Averachtensie! Thanks a bunch!!!!!!!!

NOW! Kindly look below: doesn't that pretty purple button seem absolutely-positively tempting to push???

__


End file.
